


Baby Officer

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Soiling, Urethral Play, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Tashigi seeks to punish Nico Robin for past transgressions, only to be taught another lesson.
Series: May Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 6





	Baby Officer

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

“Stop right there! You’re not getting away this time!”

The blistering heat above shone down on two ladies in the middle of the desert island of Alabasta, two that had met once before and would do battle once more, with one of them significantly more red in the face than the other.

“Ara? Is that you, Officer? I thought you had learned the last time we saw each other, but I suppose you’ve come back for more like the slut you are.” The hat-wearing woman, Nico Robin, chimed in a seductive tone as she adjusted her coat. “Then again, I think I’ve got time to change a baby like you a few times, after you’ve cummed your brains out again.”

The other woman, Marine Officer Tashigi, blushed as something crinkled between her legs. “Y-You won’t get the drop on me like last time, I promise! You’re going to pay for the crimes you’ve committed, and you’ll serve your time!” She cried out with as much conviction in her voice as she could muster, wanting to keep up an image of bravery…

Something that melted literally seconds later as a massive bulge sprouted in her tight pants and a powerful moan echoed out from her lips. Yet again, she had gotten ahead of herself and let her guard down.

“Your cock’s telling a different story, Baby Officer.” Robin laughed as she stepped closer, all while a pair of hands grew on the other woman’s thighs and undid the zipper that kept everything in check.

One second later and the button that would’ve kept her pants staying on sprung off, letting those pants drop down and reveal an utterly oversized diaper hanging around the girl’s waist, with the outline of something rather phallic pushing out as much as possible in the front. Not to mention the obvious yellow tint the padding had or the fact that she could very clearly see globlets of precum being soaked into it as the seconds ticked by.

“S-Stopppp! It’s not faaaair!” Tashigi cried out as she planted her sword against the ground for support while she felt an assault on her ‘hidden’ cock. Like the last time the two met, the villainous woman had used her ability to spawn hands all across her rod, which meant that she could easily stroke away at it and tease it to her heart’s content. This meant that the poor Marine Officer didn’t get a chance to think, yet alone breathe as her schlong as subjected to a hell’s worth of pleasure…

Robin just continued laughing as she got all nice and close to the shorter, bespectacled girl. “Once a Baby Officer, always a Baby Officer. You really need to learn to control that cock of yours, otherwise you’ll be scolded by that Captain of yours.” She chided the girl before carefully removing her own pants, revealing that she was in no condition to say anything. She was wearing a diaper just like her, with a bulge that was even bigger and throbbing nearly as hard. The only clear difference was the lack of any yellowing, showing that she had at least taken the time to get a change.

The Baby Officer whined and moaned, leaving her defenseless against yet another attack. Her top was ripped open, revealing a heavy pair of melons that was three times the size of her head, with both nipples dribbling with a ton of milk. “You did this to meeeee…” She slurred out amongst a bunch of pleasure-filled moans, squirming and shivering as cum-like milk squirted from her can-sized nipples…

“I only teased your body just a little, can you blame a Pirate for wanting to bully a Baby Officer?” Were the words thrown back at her as the two throbbing padded masses ground up against each other, with the older woman’s moans swirling around and mixing with her victim’s. Her powers were just as great for masturbation as they were for torture, as she spawned countless arms on her own cock to stroke it to a proper erect size…

Tashigi continued moaning like she couldn’t do anything else, and once the hands started assaulting her balls to try and get her to cum quicker, it wasn’t hard for her to let go and let nature take it’s course. Her nuts throbbed with pain and pleasure as she shot out a fountain’s worth of cum, making her already oversized diaper soak it all in and grow down past her knees. It forced her to change her stance and spread her legs as far apart as possible just to accomodate for this huge growth…

But there was one thing the Baby Officer had been conditioned to do after a good orgasm, and she whimpered as she felt her anal cavity open up. That whimpering turned into delightful and honest moans as she pushed out a massive log, with a sludge of pure filth following that plug-shaped shit out of the hole and filling up the back of her diaper in mere moments. Everything she had been keeping pent up ever since the last time they met flooded out, making that diaper sag and grow heavier by the seconds…

All while Robin just continued to rub away at her own cock, her orgasm being much more constrained and relaxed despite the fact that she shot out nearly as much. “Goodness, you really are a Baby. Messing after cumming, you’re no adult, no no.” She chided the younger woman, giggling as this was really all her fault. If she hadn’t bullied her this much, made her into an oversexualized and diaper-dependant mess, she would be able to use the toilet like a big girl. Shame she had to spread her love for diapers so forcibly…

Once that sludge came to an end, Tashigi just slumped backward and let her mess completely wrap its way around her cock, making her shoot out another pitiful load of cum in the process. She couldn’t help herself either, it just felt too good. But at the same time, her cumming like this couldn’t be healthy, she’d probably end up having a real accident if somebody didn’t do something…

It sure was a good thing that a proper Diaper Mommy like the one in front of her was around. One that could make her many arms disappear and replace them with new ones, like a couple that spawned on the poor girl’s waist and removed the tapes from that oversized thing, releasing the throbbing mass stuck within the prison of shit, piss and everything awful.

“Wanna cum… Wanna cum..!” Tashigi cried out like a completely broken dummy, and who wouldn’t after cumming out all their senses and pooping out their adult mind? Both of those would come back in time, but for now she was left talking like an oversized infant, with a cock the size of herself throbbing in front of her…

Robin just giggled in response as one of her arms grabbed the sword the poor lass always wore by her waist, unsheathing it and caressing the side of that metallic and delicate blade. It needed a new home, and it needed to serve a brand new purpose.

The hat-wearing Mommy made another couple of arms spawn on the glans of the oversized cock, spreading it ever so slightly to make the poor Baby scream in delight while opening up the hole at the tip. A hole that the sword went straight into, not making a single cut as a cock like that was much more durable than it originally seemed.

Her Baby Officer’s cock immediately started suckling on the blade like it was an oversized pacifier, while also blocking it from ever cumming without permission again. The poor girl was practically chastized by her own weapon, a fact she only became critically aware of as cum tried to bubble its way around the blade only to be stopped in its tracks. “Wanna cum..! Wanna… WANNA!” She cried out like the toddler she was at heart, not realizing how much she’d regret acting like this in the future…

Robin’s giggles continued in the face of the Baby Officer’s behavior, while a conveyor of hands delivered her a diaper from god-knows-where, perfectly sized for the overgrown baby. Fitting it on her was a cinch thanks to all those arms too, as two could keep it pinned against the girl’s bottom, while another two weaved it through her thighs and managed to capture the hyper-sized sword-sucking cock and shut it within the diaper all at the same time. Once the tapes were firmly attached, it wasn’t getting off without adult supervision… and since the Baby Officer wasn’t an adult, she couldn’t remove it on her own…

Poor Tashigi just wanted to cum, she gyrated her hips forward without end. She wanted it! She wanted nothing more than to cum cum and cum, but it didn’t come to her. She was stuck rutting away at her own diaper.

Thankfully, Mommy had a great solution, as the Baby Officer was buried underneath the neatly-closed diaper that she had previously worn. A diaper that was big enough to cover her up, and one that smelled absolutely awful. The perfect example of her worth.

Rutting into the soft and wet surface was exactly what the Baby Officer needed as she started humping into the diaper, crying out in glee as she felt like she could finally cum. Not that her babified mind could realize that she wasn’t cumming, she was shitting out more of her own sense of self. Maybe if she could stop humping away at her discarded diaper, she would feel embarrassed, but for now she felt nothing more than bliss.

Her Mommy smiled. “You do good now, okay, Baby Officer? Don’t let me catch you again, or I’ll train you to love never cumming… not that you’ll need training after sucking on your sword like a pacifier.” She laughed a little before waddling away, only to sigh a little as the front of her diaper turned a deep and piss-stained yellow. Her Baby wasn’t the only one that needed a change, that much was obvious, but she could wait a little longer.

If somebody were to find poor Tashigi, she might just die from shame after realizing she humped her own diaper like it was some sort of oversized sextoy. Or maybe she’d think that whoever found her was her mommy, and that would imprint on her like everything else Robin had done to her…

Not that any of it mattered right now, as the Baby Officer continued to hump away, not a thought left in her mind...


End file.
